


Petty

by Mickeyd58



Series: Febuwhump [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Barely hurt/comfort, Barely whump, Fluff, Jason just loves Tim, Jason's injured, Tim is petty, Tim's Sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58
Summary: “What the fuck Jason,” Tim screams over the fading roar of the batmobile.“Come on Tim, don’t be like that.” Jason pleads
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Febuwhump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Petty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Betrayal
> 
> The hurt for this whump is equivalent to the pain you feel when the shirt you wanted to wear is dirty and you have to choose another. It's not really legit, but it's still there.

“What the fuck Jason,” Tim screams over the fading roar of the batmobile.

“Come on Tim, don’t be like that.” Jason pleads as he reaches out to put his hands on Tim to comfort him.

“Don’t fucking touch me Jason! You’re supposed to me on my side!”

Jason pulls his hands back to his sides but continues to plead with Tim, “baby bird you’re going to get yourself killed out there. You know I would never agree with that bastard if I could help it. But you’re running a temp, and you almost missed a simple jump out there. B was right to bring you back in.”

Tim huffs at Jason, spinning on his heels to stalk towards the stairs, “we’ll see if you still think that when I’m through with you.”

Jason cautiously follows Tim up the stairs, he hopes Tim is leading them to their bedroom for some much-needed sleep, but Jason was never much of an optimist so he’s not surprised when Tim leads them into the kitchen.

“Timmers, baby, I don’t think it’s a good time for coffee, maybe Alf will make you some soup if you want something hot.”

Tim ignores him and continues into the kitchen. Alfred is at the stove, rolling out the dough for his homemade pasta that he makes for soup; _bless this all-knowing man_ , Jason thinks.

Tim stops next to Alfred, his eyes pining Jason to his spot in the room, and Jason is suddenly worried again.

But Alfred pauses his ministrations to turn to look at them both, “Masters Jason and Timothy. The soup will be ready in a short while, I can bring some to your room when it’s ready Master Timothy, perhaps some for you as well Master Jason, unless you are returning to patrol?”

Tim’s lips twist into a ruthless smile, “oh Alfred, I don’t think Jason will be returning to patrol this week.”

Jason feels his face pale as Alfred’s sharp eyes rove over him, making Jason feel even more pinned than Tim’s glare.

“Pray tell Master Timothy, why won’t Mater Jason be patrolling this week?”

Tim’s eyes sharpen, he looks like a predator ready to kill it’s prey, “oh nothing too bad, just his bruised ribs on both sides, the knee brace he’s wearing and the stitches that he’s still sporting for being stabbed a few nights ago,” Tim tells Alfred, his voice almost singing with how satisfied Jason can tell he feels.

Jason levels a glare at Tim’s evil, stupid face, before looking back at Alfred. He takes an instinctual step back when he sees the anger radiating off of Alfred.

“I see,” is all Alfred has to say for Jason to cow, “Master Jason you are to go to the medical bay and wait for me to give you a full assessment,” Alfred’s sharp eyes shift from Jason to Tim, “and as for you Master Timothy, while I appreciate knowing the injuries my charges, I am fully aware that you only saw fit to disclose the information as a petty revenge.”

Jason chances a glance at Tim to see the other man also cowed by Alfred’s words.

But Alfred has more chastisement, “Master Jason was right to agree with sending you off of patrol, only an utter fool would intentional endanger not only himself but his teammates because they are unwillingly to take care of themselves. So off to bed you are, Master Jason will join you once I am through with him.”

“I’m sorry Alfred” Tim and Jason say at the same time.

Alfred hums unimpressed at them, “your apologies to me are unrequired, but perhaps you might have one for one another.”

Tim turns back to Jason and grumbles, “I guess I’m sorry for selling you out to Alfred. But I am still mad.”

“Yeah and I ain’t sorry I didn’t side with you, but I supposed I could have been nicer.”

Tim snorts, “what you mean swearing yelling at me over the main comm line like I’m your five-year-old child wasn’t nice?”

Jason groans annoyed, “alright then I’m sorry I embarrassed you, I just care about your safety baby bird.”

After a few moments of silence Alfred turns back to the pasta, “right, on you go Masters Jason, Master Timothy.”

Tim and Jason exchange looks of empathy for the other, they know their earful from Alfred is far from over, but at least their not alone in their suffering.


End file.
